


Burning Cold

by candrahearts



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, they're not dead but Antauri thinks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candrahearts/pseuds/candrahearts
Summary: What if Antauri hadn't known that his teammates had survived in "Ghost in the Machinder?" What if he thought they were dead? In grief and anger... what destruction could the silver monkey have wrought?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Burning Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a post from ladytauria on tumblr! the post essentially asked “what if Antauri thought his teammates died during Ghost in the Machinder and he went completely berserk.” and I couldn't not write that out! (gonna say, Antauri losing his mind with grief is a TERRIFYING concept. you take away any being that monkey holds dear and you will most definitely pay. but to kill them all at once? you had better be prepared for the wrath to follow.)

They can’t be. They couldn’t be.

But they were.

_Dead._

Every single one of his teammates, gone in one horrifying, soul-shattering moment.

Something inside Antauri snapped.

Nova’s anger burned hot, but Antauri’s anger burned _cold_.

Antauri screamed until his throat was raw, baring his fangs and sinking his claws into every single piece of metal he could reach. His Ghost Claws were a blur, ripping at wires and limbs and screens and plates of metal, shredding everything into bits. He had to know that it could never be repaired, could never be put back together. Tears gathered at the corners of his lenses, rolling down his cheeks and blurring his vision until he couldn’t see.

They were dead.

Otto, with his kind words and skilled hands, Nova, with her strong, indomitable fighting spirit, Sparx, with his often-pointed but observant commentary and his quick reflexes that had saved the Super Robot more than once, Gibson, with his out-of-the-box thinking that had gotten them out of more than one tight spot…

And Chiro. The Chosen One. The strong, sweet, skilled boy that was sometimes far too full of himself, but at times far too self-sacrificing.

He’d never see them again.

Everything he’d ever done, it was all for nothing.

He’d made the ultimate sacrifice, knowing he needed to protect the Chosen One from an untimely death. He never knew that he could come back from that, and was deeply thankful when it turned out that he could have a second chance. He’d received the gift of life all over again, in the form of a robotic body.

He snarled and slashed through more metal, reveling in the feeling of it yielding to his anger.

The silver Monkey, a fully robotic Monkey body that the Alchemist had left behind. Through the good grace of the Power Primate, his soul had found a home. But it wasn’t comfortable. He was something ethereal now, something not fully mortal, something that didn’t belong. He hadn’t even had enough time to adjust to it before _this_ happened.

And now he was alone.

_Monkey Mind Scream!_

The wave of energy blasted apart the metal arms and clips and circuitry that had held him prisoner and he felt a savage wave of satisfaction.

He’d never really known what he was doing, and he knew that, deep down. He masked it with his flowery turn of phrase and his position of being the spiritual leader of the Monkey Team. He’d done the best he could, protecting his team, guiding them, helping them the best he knew how. But when it actually came down to it, when it actually mattered… he’d been captured, immobilized by the Silver Monkey’s limitations, and he could do nothing.

He couldn’t save them when it mattered most.

He raised his arms above his head and summoned crescents of energy that thrummed with deadly force. Cold, lethal rage roared in his mind, wiping out every other thought.

_You killed them._

_You have to pay._

“Yo, Antauri!”

Antauri didn’t hear.

A warm energy enveloped him and his arms snapped tight to his sides. The probe could manipulate magnetic fields? _No, no, no!_ He snarled and thrashed, kicking and clawing and trying to phase out of his bindings.

“Antauri, stop!”

A familiar voice broke through the haze of fury that possessed him. “S-sparx?” he croaked.

“Yeah, it’s me, Antauri.”

Antauri felt himself being drawn through the air as though pulled by an invisible rope. At last his back connected with a blessedly solid form. He turned. “You… you…”

Sparx grinned. “We’re alive, Antauri. The Super Robot came back to rescue us. We’re all fine.”

Relief gushed through Antauri and he grabbed onto Sparx’s shoulder, feeling the smoothness of the metal underneath his hands. The red Monkey was no ghost, no phantom, no figment of his imagination.

They were alive.

Sparx looked over Antauri’s head as he held him. “Geez, you sure busted up the place, didn’t you?”

Antauri didn’t have the energy to respond to that.

“Well, anyways, let’s get you back to the Super Robot. We’ve gotta get out of here before the place really starts falling apart.” Sparx assisted him back to the Robot, flying in through the chest hatch and landing on the floor in the main room.

Chiro turned around from the main console. “Antauri!”

Antauri freed himself from Sparx’s grasp and limped over to the boy. He wrapped his arms around Chiro’s legs and just sobbed. He didn’t cry. He didn’t have any tears left.

Chiro bent down and wrapped his own arms around Antauri’s shaking form. “I’m alive, Antauri. We all are. We’re here. It’s all right.”

Antauri felt a smooth hand touch the side of his head and turned his head a bit to see Otto smiling at him. He tried to say something but all that would come out was a low, pained sob. Nova and Sparx and Gibson gathered around as well. Someone was talking, murmuring words of comfort, and someone else was hugging him tight as though they feared he would disappear if they let go. He was buried in a tangle of silver limbs and fur and cloth.

Antauri closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Chiro’s heartbeat echoing against his ear.

They were alive, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr at [ sweetcircuits](https://sweetcircuits.tumblr.com) for robot monkey-related ramblings and arts!


End file.
